Sentimento
by sweetandblue
Summary: Eu ri, sorri, sofri e chorei. Por amor. Não fui capaz de dizer nada a ele durante tanto tempo. Mas o mundo parece conspirar para que eu faça isso.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: FMA não me pertence.**

**Outranota: Eu tenho mania de chamar o Ed de Edo, e o Al de Aru. Por isso, vou escrever dessa maneira, ok? ^^**

**--**

Essa manhã tem tudo para ser perfeita. Den me acordou cedo demais, ainda nem amanheceu, mas nem me importo. Sinto como se algo bom fosse acontecer, algo que quebraria um pouco essa minha rotina em que a minha única diversão é fazer automails novos. Levantei, vesti minha roupa de trabalho de sempre, mas dessa vez com expectativas.

Os dias passam de forma mais monótona, a cada semana. Deve ser porque faz muito tempo que Edo e Aru não aparecem, fazendo com que essa casa não passe por nenhuma novidade. A mesma rotina durante esses dois meses inteiros. Sem dúvidas ocorreu um milagre: Edward não fica tanto tempo assim sem quebrar o automail. E ele, mesmo assim, ainda não deve acreditar que milagres existem.

Depois de me vestir e arrumar o cabelo desci para a cozinha, preparei um leite quente e comi biscoitos. Não consegui entender o porquê de meu tão bom humor. Terminei de comer, abri a porta de casa e saí com Den. Sentei embaixo de uma árvore, enquanto meu cachorro brincava com alguns insetos. Fiquei olhando o sol nascer, sentindo a brisa fresca bagunçar meus cabelos, trazendo o cheiro das flores de primavera. Não sabia que essa hora da manhã era tão agradável.

O leve tom dourado claro deixado pelos primeiros raios de sol era ótimo. Trazia tranqüilidade, segurança, calor e me lembrava os dois irmãos. Meus melhores amigos de infância. Aqueles que eu não via há muito tempo. Eu sei, dois meses não é lá muito tempo, mas... Eles nunca tinham ficado esse tempo sem aparecer por aqui. Não estava acostumada com isso. Perguntava-me: eles sentem falta da gente? Eles pensam em nós quando se arriscam, pensando em como ficaríamos se eles se ferissem? Eles pensam em como eu me sinto quando Edo aparece aqui com o automail quebrado? Eu me sinto aliviada. Aliviada por não ter sido o pescoço dele que quebrou. Aliviada por terem sobrevivido nos últimos tempos. E fico preocupada por ele se meter nesses perigos. Muito mais preocupada do que queria ficar, na verdade.

O sol começava a raiar. Lembrava-me dos momentos que passei com os irmãos antes deles tentarem trazer a mãe deles de volta. Senti uma única lágrima descer pelo meu rosto. Não quis impedir o caminho dela, deixei que caísse livremente. Agora Den estava sentado ao meu lado, como se estivesse sentindo a mesma saudade e as mesmas expectativas que eu quanto àquele dia.

Agora, além do brilho aconchegante do sol, tinha o canto dos pássaros, mais reconfortante do que qualquer outra coisa naquele momento. Mas infelizmente era hora de sair dali, já que a vovó provavelmente estava acordando. Voltei para casa, mas deixei Den por ali. Não iria privá-lo de sensações tão boas.

E vovó realmente tinha acordado. Quando entrei de novo, encontrei-a na cozinha, preparando um café da manhã para ela.

- Bom dia, Win.

- Bom dia, vovó, dormiu bem? ^^

- Sim. O que te fez acordar tão cedo hoje, garota? – eu geralmente não acordo cedo. Só acordo quando algo de importante ou especial vai acontecer, como por exemplo, quando Edo e Aru apareciam. Ela estava até perguntando pouco sobre isso.

- Na verdade, eu não sei. Estou com uma sensação boa.

- Uhm. Espero que se eu te disser que você provavelmente passará o dia inteiro trabalhando em automails na oficina, esse seu bom humor milagroso não vá embora. – de fato, nada disso estragou meu humor. Eu geralmente iria choramingar, implorar de joelhos e fazer um teatro daqueles. Dessa vez, nem me incomodei.

- Se puder, vou agora mesmo. – dito e feito. Lá fui eu passar o dia sentada em uma mesa tirando medidas, observando, montando e desmontando.

Edo sempre dizia que eu era estranha por gostar disso. Não é mais estranho do que ele sair por aí mudando a forma de todas as coisas usando alquimia daquele jeito extravagante dele. Sempre que ele vinha me chamar de maníaca por mecânica, eu arremessava a minha querida chave inglesa no meio da cabeça dele. Fazendo com que eu admitisse, no fundo, ser uma maníaca por mecânica. Mas ele é um maníaco por alquimia, baixinho e reclamão, e fica falando de mim! É o sujo falando do mal lavado, oras.

Por mais que eu brigue com ele, por mais que ele me aborreça e me faça morrer de preocupação, ele é o meu querido Edo, meu melhor amigo. Junto com Aru, mas... Sinto que às vezes é outra história.

Parei de pensar nos irmãos e apenas me dediquei ao trabalho que tinha para realizar naquela manhã e durante toda a tarde.

--

Vovó tinha dito que era bastante coisa para fazer. Mas eu não imaginava que era tanto! Eu nem ao menos tive tempo para almoçar, e a tarde terminava lentamente. No final, eu ia perdendo aquele meu entusiasmo que eu tinha pela manhã. Nada de mais tinha acontecido, nada bom. Foi só mais uma tarde rotineira. Não devia confiar em meus instintos. Apenas suspirei, desapontada, e continuei trabalhando.

- Winry! – vovó Pinako me chamava. – Wiiiiinryyyyyy! – Impaciente.

- O que foi? – Perguntei, já que ela insistia

- Chegou uma carta. Uma carta deles.

Quando vovó falava disso para mim, só poderia estar falando de certas duas pessoas que não param nunca. Me vi novamente esperançosa. Pulei para fora da cadeira e corri subindo as escadas. Tropecei umas duas vezes. Cheguei lá, vovó nem ao menos tinha lido a carta. Estava fechada. Ela entregou para mim.

- Não precisa ler alto – ela me disse – Eu vejo essa carta depois. Vou terminar o trabalho lá embaixo, pode descansar.

Agradeci por isso. Depois abri a carta e comecei a ler:

_Pinako e Winry..._


	2. Chapter 2

"_Pinako e Winry..._

_Daqui a uma semana, estaremos aí. O Coronel Mustang deu férias ao Nii-san, e decidimos então passá-la com vocês. Sentimos muita falta de Risembool e das pessoas, vocês sabem._

_Como estão as coisas aí? Aqui está tudo na mesma. Nós ainda não conseguimos nenhuma outra pista sobre como recuperar os nossos corpos, mas o Nii-san não desistiu, e nem eu. E ele ainda odeia leite, e não contem pra ele que eu disse, mas ele cresceu só 0,5 centímetros durante esses dois meses. XD_

_Geralmente é o Nii-san que escreve as cartas, não é? É que agora ele ta dormindo ¬¬' e não acorda de jeito nenhum. Mas eu sei que ele sente saudades de você, Winry. Ele tenta ser forte, mas de pedra ele nunca vai ser. Sentimos saudades, sei que já disse isso umas três vezes._

_Ah, esqueci de contar. As férias do Nii-san vão durar um mês!_

_Com carinho,_

_Aru (e Edo, embora ele esteja dormindo)."_

Uma semana? Daqui a uma semana eles iriam vir para passar um mês, e sem o automail quebrado! Meu coração enchia-se de alegria com as notícias. Que o Edo não ia crescer muito eu sabia, mas crescer só meio centímetro quando se quer crescer trinta deprime qualquer um.

O bom é que seria um mês tranqüilo, como se fosse um mês a mais de vida para eles. Um mês sem me preocupar se eles estão se arriscando e um mês a mais pro recorde do Edo de ficar sem quebrar o automail. Mas isso nem me importava mais, tamanha era a minha alegria. Quando estava indo de novo para o trabalho, lembrei que vovó me deu o resto do dia para descansar. Subi, tomei banho e depois de me vestir saí para brincar com Den e contar-lhe as novidades.

De certa forma, esse foi o grande dia. Eu tinha razão, no final. Uma notícia ótima veio. Sabia exatamente quando viriam, não precisaria mais ficar olhando para longe, esperando ver os meninos. Deitei-me na grama, olhando as estrelas que começavam a aparecer. Uma semana. Sete dias. Para depois ficar ao lado deles por aproximadamente trinta dias. Isso era tudo o que eu queria.

Primeiro dia:

Acordei logo, me arrumei e desci para trabalhar nos automails. Vovó tinha adiantado bastante, mas não o suficiente para me impedir de passar o dia inteiro lá. Isso era bom. O dia passou rápido e ainda tinha coisas para fazer o suficiente durante três dias inteiros.

No quarto dia, os trabalhos com automail se esgotaram. Fiquei pensando em como poderia passar os dois últimos dias de espera. Eu não teria mesmo o que fazer durante eles. Passei o quinto dia inteiro na cama, dormindo, acordando, dormindo, acordando e dormindo de novo. O sexto dia foi exatamente o contrário do quinto. Passava correndo pra lá e pra cá arrumando a casa, com uma única coisa na cabeça: amanhã eles chegam. Até que finalmente a noite chegou. Deitei cedo, porque sabia que o sono iria demorar a chegar por dois motivos: dormi demais no dia anterior; eles iriam chegar no dia seguinte.

O sol já estava começando a raiar quando acordei. Levantei subitamente e me arrumei. Em vez de colocar a saia e a blusa de todos os dias, coloquei um vestido branco bem simples, mas para variar. Prendi o cabelo do mesmo jeito de sempre. Quando desci, nem ao menos parei para comer alguma coisa: saí correndo pela porta da frente, fui sentar embaixo da mesma árvore de exatamente sete dias atrás. Ficaria ali até eles chegarem, não queria nem saber.

E, quando já era perto do meio-dia, eles chegaram

- Winry! – Alphonse me cumprimentou na hora em que nos vimos. Senti que iria começar a chorar naquela hora. Chorar de felicidade. Eu estava eufórica. Mesmo sabendo que Aru não sentiria, eu abracei aquela armadura. Depois, fui cumprimentar Edward.

- Faz um tempo que esse automail não quebra, Edo ^^ - comentei. Abracei-o também. Como eu já esperava, ele não correspondeu o abraço. Apenas respondeu:

- É... bom te ver novamente. – ele estava meio corado.

Sorri. Entrei com eles dentro de casa. Vovó já tinha deixado o almoço pronto. Enquanto comíamos, Edo e Aru contavam o que tinha se passado na Central durante esses dois meses: Scar não apareceu mais, o que me aliviou completamente. O resto era coisas que envolviam quimeras, alquimia, etc. Tudo coisas que eu não entendia quase nada. No final, vovó apenas disse:

- E você continua pequeno... – na verdade, meio centímetro ele tinha crescido. Aquele comentário fez Edo quase pular na vovó. Ai de mim se ele fizesse isso.

- AARGH, EU CRESCI SIM! E EU NÃO SOU PEQUENO, SÓ VIVO NUM MUNDO GRANDE DEMAIS, DROGA! – acho que o verdadeiro Edward Elric chegou.

Mas, de certa forma, foi estranho. Edo foi o que menos falou e, geralmente ele não cala a boca. E parecia meio abatido, desde que chegou em casa. Sabia que se eu perguntasse ele iria dizer "não é da sua conta", então nem me prestei a tentar. Mais tarde, perguntaria ao Aru.

Depois do almoço, Edo e Aru foram treinar. Eu tinha acabado com o trabalho equivalente a duas semanas em três dias, então fiquei observando. Ambos pareciam ter melhorado. Mas, após defender um ataque do irmão com o automail, Edo se queixou de dor.

-Ugh! – ele parou de lutar.

- Edo! O que foi?! – fui correndo ver o que tinha acontecido.

- Não foi nada. Só que o automail...

Ah, não. Peguei a minha chave inglesa e bati nele com tudo.

- Isso o que dá ficar se metendo em brigas, idiota! Olha o que você fez com o meu automail!

- Se ele fosse tããããão bom assim, não teria estragado de uma hora pra ou—

Acho que eu podia ter matado Edo naquele momento.

- Vem, vamos arrumar isso. – eu puxei-o pelo braço e levei-o até o porão, onde eu passava dias trabalhando com automails.

No final, não era nada. Apenas uma parte do automail tinha travado. Mas, enquanto arrumava, eu tentei, mesmo sabendo que não iria dar certo:

- Edo...

- Que foi?

- Você está... bem? – nem esperei para ver o que ele responderia.

- Não é nada. – Argh, sempre ele vem com essa de "não é nada", "não é da sua conta", etc. Se ele soubesse o quanto eu sofria vendo ele nesse estado!

- Ah, tudo bem. Sempre é assim. – suspirei – Nunca é nada, você está sempre bem, mas é seu normal ter essa cara feia e toda essa quietude, não?

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

Eu me segurava para não chorar naquele momento. Iria parecer uma idiota.

- O que eu quero dizer é que _eu sei que não está tudo bem!_ – senti meus olhos ficarem marejados – Cansei desses seus "não é nada". Você nunca foi capaz de tentar conversar comigo sobre o que está acontecendo. Você nunca me diz, nunca quer que eu te ajude. Isso cansa, sabia? – desisti. Não iria conseguir segurar as lágrimas; deixei que caíssem. Desisti também de discutir com Edo. – Deu, acabei os reparos no seu automail, pode ir embora.

- Obrigado. – Ele levantou e não falou mais nada, mas eu pude o ouvir murmurando "idiota" para mim.

Idiota? É assim que ele me considerava por querer saber o que está acontecendo? É assim que ele tratava quem se preocupava com ele? Eu queria morrer depois de ouvir aquilo. Me senti fraca por não poder fazer mais nada além de chorar, mas não conseguia falar mais nada. Eu esperava que aquele mês acabasse logo, se fosse para vê-lo assim, e sofrer assim.


	3. Chapter 3

_Idiota? É assim que ele me considerava por querer saber o que está acontecendo? É assim que ele tratava quem se preocupava com ele? Eu queria morrer depois de ouvir aquilo. Me senti fraca por não poder fazer mais nada além de chorar, mas não conseguia falar mais nada. Eu esperava que aquele mês acabasse logo, se fosse para vê-lo assim, e sofrer assim._

Cansei. Eu desisto. Eu esperei, me preocupei, chorei e sofri. Por eles. Aru e Edo. E era assim que eu era recompensada no final. Ah, que ótimo. Vi minhas expectativas irem por água abaixo novamente.

Mas eu não consigo ignorar o fato de que algo aconteceu. Algo sério, muito sério. Tão sério a ponto de Edo deixar tão explícito que algo aconteceu. A ponto do relacionamento do Aru e do Edo ter balançado. A ponto de fazer com que ele rejeitasse minha ajuda ainda mais duramente. Comecei a chorar de novo. "Por quê? O que é que está acontecendo aqui?!" eu pensava.

Até que me lembrei que...

... Se o Edo não diz, o Aru deve saber! Levantei-me e sequei as lágrimas. Não queria que ninguém mais visse meu rosto triste. E ninguém mais iria ver. Depois, subi de volta para a casa e procurei Aru. Encontrei-o na sala, sozinho.

- Nii-san... – ele murmurava. Sentei ao lado dele.

- Eu sei, Aru – eu falei baixinho para ele. – Mas eu queria saber o que está acontecendo com vocês.

- Ele não me disse, Winry. Ele não diz nada de jeito nenhum. Isso me preocupa. A única coisa que ele fez nesses tempos foi andar para lá e para cá com aquela cara amarrada. Eu queria saber o que está acontecendo com o Nii-san!

Que segredo era tão importante assim para Edward? A ponto de esconder isso de seu único irmão e de mim? Eu queria saber. Eu e o mundo todo, provavelmente.

- Fale com ele, Winry. – Aru estava doido? Para começar, se Aru não sabe, como é que eu saberia? – Eu acho que você conseguiria fazer o Nii-san dizer o que aconteceu.

Suspirei

- Aru... Não adianta. Eu já tentei falar com ele.

--

Quando anoiteceu, subi direto para o meu quarto. Não fazia a mínima idéia do que atormentava Edo. Mas esqueci isso no momento e apenas planejei convidar os meninos para uma volta no lago no dia seguinte. Talvez depois de se divertir ele melhorasse o humor. Pelo menos era o que eu esperava que acontecesse.

Estava difícil. Não conseguia dormir. Lá estava eu, de novo, muito preocupada com alguém que eu sabia que não merecia tudo isso. Se bem que eu não podia falar algo assim sem saber o que aconteceu. Argh, desisti de tentar dormir e desci para beber água.

Parei ainda na escada ao ver um "certo alguém" na sala.

Edo.

Ele estava sentado no sofá, ainda vestido. A luz do luar entrava pela janela e iluminava seu rosto, que ainda tinha aquela expressão triste que me preocupava. Fiquei olhando aquela cena dali. Tinha que admitir que mesmo não gostando de vê-lo daquele jeito, ele ficava bonito. Ainda mais bonito. Parei com meus pensamentos bobos e resolvi falar com ele. Eu realmente não esperava nada mais educado do que aquela outra vez, mas não teria como confirmar se não tentasse.

- Uhm... Edo? - falei baixinho. Vi seus olhos olharem para os meus: senti que estava corando.

- O que foi? – mesma resposta-pergunta de sempre. Será que ele diria que não é da minha conta toda essa história? Pois eu diria que é.

Caminhei lentamente até o sofá e sentei ao seu lado.

- O que seria tão interessante de se ver a ponto de desistir de dormir? – talvez tenha sido mal educada dizendo coisas desse jeito, mas ele não tinha nem ao menos trocado de roupa.

- Winry, por favor, não comece. – ainda olhava para a janela, idiota ¬¬ - Você se preocupa demais, e à toa.

Quanto ao fato de eu me preocupar demais eu tinha que admitir que era verdade. Mas eu já sabia que tinha coisa ali. Qualquer um sabia.

- Eu sei que você não vai me contar o que aconteceu. – suspirei. Suspirar é a coisa que eu mais faço quando isso acontece. – Mas será que é tão horrível assim, Edo?

- É.

O quê?

- E... Edo...

Ele se levantou e me levou junto.

- Vamos dar uma volta.

Mas o que está acontecendo? O que é isso tão de repente que Edo fez? Mas eu não iria recusar.

- Tudo... t-tudo bem...

--

Caminhamos até o lago. Ele parou e sentou, e eu sentei ao lado dele. Estava frio, e eu estava apenas de camisola, já que ele me levou direto para aquele lugar. Mas o que ele pretendia, afinal? Eu não fazia a menor idéia.


	4. Chapter 4

- Edo... – comecei. O que diabos estávamos fazendo ali? Por que ele me trouxe para aquele lugar? Por que ele era tão misterioso e estranho? Eu tinha milhões de perguntas. E nenhuma resposta.

- Lembra de quando nós éramos pequenos? – ele me perguntou de repente – Era sempre para esse lugar que a gente vinha.

- É claro que eu me lembro – e como eu iria esquecer? ¬¬ - Mas você ainda não me disse...

- Chega de perguntas – ele colocou o dedo em meus lábios, fazendo com que eu parasse de falar. ISSO sim foi estranho – Eu ainda não vou lhe responder alguma delas.

Tirei a mão dele dali com um tapa.

- Você não é o Edo que eu conheço. – estava me irritando – Desde quando você é tão quieto, tão misterioso e estranho? GROSSO você SEMPRE foi comigo quando eu queria ajudar, mas, não era tão assim!

Ele parou.

- Win...

-Sem essa! – nem deixei ele terminar de falar. – _Qual é o seu problema?_ O que seria tão sinistro a ponto de fazer o tão orgulhoso, confiante e esquentado Edward Elric se tornar uma pessoa fechada, triste e grossa? Uma coisa dessas simplesmente _não existe._

Lá estava eu, com olhos cheios de lágrimas. _De novo._ Isso era tão irritante, eu nunca conseguiria ser séria quando precisasse?

- Existe sim. – como é que é? Pensei que era mentira, mas seus olhos sinceros apenas diziam a verdade naquele momento – Não é nada bom, Winry. E você sempre quer que as pessoas estejam do jeito que você ache agradável. E sempre quer saber o que não deve se meter. Isso irrita e me deixa preocupado, sabia?

Lá vem o não-Edo de novo. Cada vez mais estranho, triste e qualquer outra coisa. Sempre dizendo que não é da minha conta. E, sempre me botando pra baixo. Coisa mais agradável ¬¬

- Ei! – protestei. – Eu apenas me preocupo com vocês dois. Todos os dias eu acordo pensando se vocês se meteram em confusões, se _morreram_.

- Eu não morreria tão facilmente assim ^^

- Não fale o que não sabe – agora as lágrimas caíam – Eu apenas quero que você volte a ser o que era antes! Eu apenas quero que você pare de se meter em perigos, eu quero... eu quero que você...

Como eu me odeio! Sempre choro quando não devo. Não consegui terminar de falar sem começar a soluçar. Mas eu não agüentava mais aquilo. Eu apenas queria que ele voltasse.

Para minha surpresa, senti os braços de Edo me envolvendo. _Me abraçando._ Ainda menos Edo do que nunca, pensei.

- Desculpe por te preocupar, Winry. – Ele agora tinha a cabeça apoiada em meu ombro – E por te fazer chorar de novo.

Parei de pensar que ele não era o Edo. Eu ainda sabia que ele estava muito diferente, principalmente depois disso, mas, esse problema parecia estar fazendo ele _amadurecer._ Mesmo assim, eu queria que ele parasse de andar para um lado e para o outro cabisbaixo e falando apenas quando se dirigiam a ele. Eu queria que ele apenas amadurecesse e, não importando a tal gravidade do problema, que ele não mudasse completamente. Agora, nesse mesmo momento ele me abraçava. Desde que crescemos, ele não fazia algo tão próximo. Por estar apenas com roupas curtas para dormir eu estava com frio até aquele momento. Era tão reconfortante, quente e de certa forma... triste.

- Não foi nada ^^ - dei um sorrisinho em meio às lágrimas. Eu não queria preocupá-lo mais que o problema – Eu apenas quero que o Edo de antes volte. Volte para o seu irmão, porque ele está se sentindo bem mal por você. Volte para mim também.

Ele me abraçou ainda mais apertado.

- Eu prometo.

Como podia ser verdade? Ele sempre foi tão... _carinhoso?_ Claro que não... Mas, de certa forma era bom. Me senti sonolenta; cheguei a quase dormir nos braços dele.

- Vamos voltar – ele percebeu que eu estava quase dormindo.

- Está bom aqui ^^ - eu não queria voltar ainda.

Ele não discutiu, então, fiquei olhando as estrelas, absorvendo a 'noção do que estava acontecendo': Edo não tinha me falado o que estava lhe incomodando, mas deixou claro que realmente não era nada bom. Isso me preocupou ainda mais.

Ele também estava estranho. Ainda mais estranho do que nunca. Edward Elric nunca foi de agir assim: além de admitir algumas coisas ele estava... tão _amável_ que iriam achar que eu estava louca se contasse.

Se bem que eu me vi mais satisfeita com isso do que deveria ficar? Corei pensando nisso.

- Ahm... Edo? Eu vou voltar para casa – eu estava realmente com sono – Era isso que você ia me falar ou tinha mais?

- Era isso ^^ eu vou também – ele se levantou e me acompanhou.

Voltamos sem se falar. Para minha surpresa, ele me levou até o meu quarto, mesmo que o dele fosse bem antes.

- Até amanhã, Edo.

- Ok – ele sorriu. Eu fiquei pasma. Fazia um bom tempo que eu não o via sorrindo. Dois meses e um dia inteiro, para ser mais precisa. Foi o tempo que eu mais fiquei sem poder ver o sorriso sincero e caloroso dele. Novamente me vi pensando demais e parei.

Voltei para a cama. Agora além de pensar nessa noite, eu começava a me lembrar da minha infância ao lado dos irmãos. Era tão bom. Foi aí que me veio na cabeça uma lembrança distante; o primeiro – e único abraço que eu recebi de Edward Elric.

Realmente fazia tempo. Eu tinha mais ou menos 4 anos. Quase ri. Não porque era engraçado – de engraçado não tinha nada – mas pelo fato de ser tão distante. E hoje, justamente em tempos de acontecimentos estranhos e reações exageradas, veio o segundo abraço. E, pela quarta vez naquela madrugada eu me vi pensando demais.

Antes de dormir fiquei me perguntando se eu realmente devia fugir de meus próprios desejos. Por que isso agora? A cada lembrança, eu ia gostando um pouco mais. Agora, eu queria, do fundo do meu coração, muito mais coisas: queria que seus dois melhores amigos conseguissem seus corpos de volta, queria que eles ficassem para que ela tivesse certeza se estavam bem. E, agora, uma nova vontade começava a existir: queria ajudar, consolar, conversar e _passar mais tempo_ com o mais velho. Eu sempre me preocupei mais do que devia com ele, sempre tive uma admiração maior por ele, mesmo que não admitisse. Talvez eu nem ao menos tivesse me dado conta dessa admiração. Agora eu consigo saber: Edo não estava diferente, e sim, abalado demais com um problema. Tal problema começava a substituir sua imaturidade por uma personalidade menos orgulhosa? Provavelmente, mas, uma coisa eu estava mais ou menos com certeza: ele era o único que conseguia me fazer ficar perdida em pensamentos quatro vezes em uma só madrugada. Estaria eu me apaixonando? Provavelmente.


	5. Chapter 5

Na manhã seguinte, senti como se despertasse de um pesadelo. Esse primeiro dia fora apenas um sonho ruim e sem graça. Agora, eu iria dar tudo de mim para que Edo passasse por cima do tal problema e aproveitasse de verdade aquele mês.

No momento em que pensei nisso, me lembrei do sorriso gentil dele ontem à noite. Senti que meu coração estava batendo um pouco mais forte.

"Acordei" novamente, me vesti e desci para tomar o café da manhã. Esperava que a vovó já o tivesse feito, e que Edo e Aru estivessem lá, mesmo que o mais novo não pudesse comer por causa da armadura. Quando cheguei, os irmãos já estavam na cozinha, Edo comendo e Aru apenas sentado, conversando com a vovó.

- Bom dia, Winry! – como esperado de Aru, ele me cumprimentou.

- Bom dia, Aru! – respondi e sentei-me à mesa, ao lado do mais velho, era o único lugar que sobrava – Bom dia... Edo. ^^

- Bom dia – ele me respondeu. Senti-me feliz, pois não foi exatamente da maneira fria que ele estava antes. Ele tinha me cumprimentado de seu jeito normal.

Começamos um assunto na mesa. Os quatro. Rimos, discutimos, e agüentamos o Edo e seus "chiliques de todo dia" quando o chamam de pequeno ou falam sobre o leite. Dessa vez fui eu que contei o que se passou aqui na cidade, mesmo não tendo quase nada para falar. Depois, como aparentemente seriam todos os dias, eu fui assistir os meninos treinando.

De certa forma, isso me deixou nervosa.

Era ótimo ver o progresso dos meus dois amigos, mas, ao mesmo tempo, isso me preocupava. Eles se metiam em tantos perigos assim para treinar todos os dias? E eles se arriscaram e lutaram tantas vezes que estavam até melhorando? Isso assombrava meus pensamentos durante o tempo em que estavam longe.

Na verdade, eram muitas as coisas que eu pensava quando eles estavam longe, foi essa a conclusão que eu cheguei.

Eles passaram horas treinando. Como é que não se cansavam de ficar desferindo golpes o tempo inteiro? Eu cansei de esperar a luta terminar.

- Edo! Aru! – chamei – que tal darmos uma volta no lago? (:

- Por que é sempre lá?

Edward chegou ¬¬

- Porque... Uhm... É o lugar que... – como eu iria explicar? Não fazia nem idéia de por que eu queria ir para o lago.

- Vamos! – queria agradecer ao Aru por isso.

Então, como na noite anterior, mas com Aru junto, caminhamos até o lago. Dessa vez, também, nós três conversávamos, ríamos, nos divertindo. Acredito eu que seria assim todos os dias se eles não tivessem realizado a Transmutação Humana.

Chegando lá, Aru correu para a água. Não me preocupei por causa do tal 'selo de sangue', já que era um lago bastante raso e não teria como apagá-lo mesmo.

- Nii-san! Winry! Venham aqui também! – a armadura em que Edo fixou Aru era tão grande... Só nesses momentos ele parecia uma criança. Mas eu fiz o que Aru pediu.

O lago era tão raso que nem ao menos chegava a meus joelhos. Mas a água estava muito boa. Foi quando eu vi que Edo ainda não tinha entrado e resolvi jogar água nele.

- POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO?! – eu ri de sua irritação.

- Vem aqui de uma vez! :D – eu chamei. Relutante, ele veio

Mais uma vez nós estávamos nos divertindo como as crianças pequenas que éramos antes. Tudo era tão radiante e bom naquele momento, eu queria que nada acabasse e que aquele mês resolvesse se estender para sempre. Pelo menos eu sabia que voltariam felizes para a Central. E, mesmo realmente não estando tão feliz, eu estaria sorrindo quando eles partissem. Eu não sou pessimista, mas nunca se sabe quando é a última vez que eu os verei. Odeio pensar nisso, só que... Isso é um fato. E por isso, se no fim daquele mês, se aquela despedida for a última, que pelo menos Edo não me veja triste.

Quando pensei nisso, mais uma vez meus pensamentos viajaram para a noite anterior, para o que eu queria. A manhã inteira aquilo tinha ficado esquecido em minhas memórias. Naquele momento, justamente _naquele_ momento, tais lembranças voltavam. Mas meus pensamentos foram interrompidos:

-Ah, como eu pude me esquecer! – Edo me assustou, falando aquilo de repente – Aru, você vai enferrujar assim, vamos para casa!

Nós três ficamos desapontados por termos que voltar, mas o que ele falou era realmente verdade e, provavelmente, a vovó estava preparando o almoço naquele momento.

A primeira coisa que eu fiz quando cheguei foi tomar banho. E não era pra tanto; eu fiquei com as pernas enlameadas na água do lago.

Quando saí, me enrolei na toalha. Antes de sair do banheiro ouvi passos no corredor. Ignorei completamente, afinal, eu não morava sozinha: morava com a vovó e com Den e, além disso, Aru e Edo estavam de passagem por aqui. Mas quando eu abri a porta senti meu coração tentar sair pela boca: Edward Elric estava parado na minha frente, e eu ali, só de toalha.

Já que eu não levava a chave inglesa comigo naquele momento, arremessei a saboneteira mesmo.

- EDO! POR QUE NÃO... NÃO... AVI... AVISOU QUE EST... ESTAVA AQUI... AQUI FORA?! – eu chegava a me sentir tonta de tanta vergonha.

- DESCULPA! – respondeu no mesmo tom de voz que eu. Mas depois se acalmou – Mas isso não te dá o direito de tocar qualquer coisa na minha cabeça ¬¬

- M... Mas vo... você me assustou! – eu ainda gaguejava.

- Eu já pedi desculpas.

- Então... Por que estava aqui? – haha. Eu queria mesmo saber o que ele fazia parado na porta do banheiro, sabendo que tinha gente ali.

- Esperando para tomar banho – respondeu.

- Ah, então vai – eu sorri – não demore. ^^

"NÃO DEMORE", MAS O QUE EU PENSEI QUANDO DISSE ISSO? Fiquei vermelha de novo. Ele também pareceu estranhar.

- Por quê? – perguntou. Dei de ombros. Mas logo depois senti que fiquei ainda mais vermelha.

- Ora, porque... Para não... Para não gastar água! – eu não tinha coisa melhor para dizer, não? Embora de água eu não pudesse falar muito.

- Você demorou um monte no banho, e quer que eu cuide para não gastar água.

Fui derrotada.

- Tudo bem, não era por isso – tinha como eu ficar mais vermelha? Pior é que tinha mesmo – Bom... É porque... porque... erm... seria ruim se você... demorasse. Porque... seria muito... muito... sem graça. Falei.

Agora o vermelho era ele.

- Hã... Tudo bem. ^^

Fui para o meu quarto e me vesti. Fiquei ali, deitada na cama me recuperando do pequeno susto. Me sentia um pouco envergonhada em admitir que gostei disso, de certa forma.

Passaram-se dez minutos, e eu vi Edo saindo do banheiro, completamente vestido.

- Ainda não foi almoçar? – Ele perguntou quando notou que eu estava deitada no meu quarto.

- Pinako ainda não chamou... – "e eu queria te ver", pensei.

- Ah...- ele simplesmente respondeu. Depois, ele se aproximou de mim e sentou ao meu lado na cama. Ficou observando meu rosto. Estranho. Aquilo me irritou um pouco.

- Que foi? – perguntei

- Tá bem, Win?

O quê? Por que eu não estaria bem, e... O que é isso? _Ele me chamou de Win_ e isso não é lá muito comum.

Mas, no momento que ele perguntou isso, eu me senti estranha por um segundo.

- Erm... Sim... Por quê?

- Uhm. Você parece... Pálida.

Pálida? Olhei-me no espelho. Estava pálida mesmo. O mais estranho é que segundos atrás eu estava vermelha como um tomate.

- Isso é estranho... - reclamei baixinho e, depois, eu senti o olhar preocupado dele – Mas eu estou me sentindo bem, é sério. ^^

Na verdade, não tão bem assim; me sentia tonta e um tanto sonolenta. Mas era apenas um leve cansaço. Mesmo assim ele ficou me olhando estranho.

- Quer parar de me olhar assim? Já disse que estou bem. – isso irritava.

Ele riu baixinho.

- Você... fica... uma graça, assim - ele estava vermelho. MUITO vermelho.

Mas eu estava _muito_ mais vermelha que ele.

- O quê...?

- EDOOO! WIIINRY! O ALMOÇO JÁ ESTÁ PRONTO – ouvi vovó gritando lá da cozinha. "Bem na hora", pensei.

Sentei-me à mesa, de frente para Edo, como sempre, cheguei por último e tive que sentar no lugar que sobrava. Mas senti que ficava ainda mais tonta, e que não queria nem ao menos ver comida na minha frente. Me levantei lentamente para não cair

- Vovó... Eu não estou com fome – falei baixinho. Segundos depois, senti minhas pernas cederem e alguém me segurar antes que eu caísse no chão.

- Winry! – aquela voz era da vovó. Olhei para cima e vi o rosto preocupado dela, e vi que era Edo que impediu minha queda, mas eu não conseguia mais ficar consciente.

E, então, devo ter desmaiado.


	6. Chapter 6

- Nii-san! Vovó! Ela se mexeu! – quase não conseguia escutar o que falavam, mas consegui sentir a aproximação de mais alguém.

- Winry! Wiinry! – quem estava gritando desse jeito parecia estar desesperado. Aos poucos eu ia recuperando a consciência. Senti duas mãos quentes em meu rosto

- Consegue nos ouvir, Winry? – dessa vez era uma voz de mulher, não aparentava tanta preocupação como a primeira. Abri a boca para tentar responder

- Sim... – Nem eu mesma conseguia ouvir o que eu falei.

- Erm... Repete? – a pessoa de antes havia se acalmado. Senti que conseguiria abrir os olhos.

No momento em que abri, eu me assustei: Aru, Pinako e Edo estavam ali, os três observando atentamente meu rosto. Aos poucos eu começava a me lembrar do que havia acontecido: eu tinha sentido uma forte tontura, quase caí no chão, só não caí porque Edo me segurou...

- Que bom que está bem, Winry – agora era Aru que falava – você não faz idéia do susto que nos deu.

- D... Desculpa. – minha voz ainda era fraca e baixa, mas tinha som o suficiente para ser ouvida. Olhei para a vovó: seu rosto era completamente indiferente. Já, Edo me encarava parecendo meio... Bravo?

- Edo.. O que foi que...?

Ele bufou.

- Ainda tem coragem de perguntar! Quando eu pedi para que você me dissesse o que estava sentindo você disse que estava bem! Olha no que é que deu!

Corei ao olhar para seu rosto. Ele estava certo. No final eu havia conseguido notar que foi ele que impediu que eu me machucasse seriamente caindo no chão, além de que ele tinha me perguntado como eu estava.

- Desculpe por fazer você passar trabalho, Edo. Desculpe mesmo. – eu estava realmente arrependida, nem olhava para ele enquanto falava. – Mas... O que você conseguiria fazer para impedir isso?

Consegui. Edo ficou vermelho como um tomate

- Bom... Erm... Eu teria... Eu teria cuidado de você! . - eu também fiquei vermelha – E você não teria desmaiado, posso te garantir.

Eu não pude deixar de rir um pouco.

- Bobo. - ri um pouco mais – Mas obrigada por tudo.

- Parando aí, os dois pombinhos – COMO ASSIM, vovó? - Você precisa se alimentar, garota.

Pombinhos? Eu queria não ter despertado. Edo também ficou vermelho, mas logo ignorou e ajudou a vovó a me colocar sentada na cama.

- Uhm... Edo? – o que a vovó queria com ele?

- Que foi?

- Cuide dela, por favor. Winry iria voltar ao trabalho com os automails hoje, mas acho que vai ter que voltar outro dia...

Eu queria sumir dali.

- Tudo bem... – Edo disse, e depois a vovó deu um prato de comida nas mãos dele, que se sentou na minha cama e colocou o prato no meu colo. Senti meu estômago embrulhar.

- Não quero – fechei os olhos, tentando ignorar o cheiro.

- Você tem que comer! – Edo me repreendendo? Isso me irritava – Você vai acabar desmaiando de novo. Coma.

Onde estava minha chave inglesa? Fui aos tapas mesmo

- Eu já disse que não quero comer nada! – ele segurou minhas duas mãos, impedindo que eu continuasse batendo nele.

- Chega. Eu tô falando sério – e estava mesmo. Admiti minha derrota e comi. Não é que estava ruim, muito pelo contrário, eu gosto muito da comida da vovó, mas eu não estava em condições de comer.

Antes da metade do prato e já não queria mais.

- Deu... tire isso daqui agora, por favor. – pedi, fechando os olhos.

- Você nem comeu direito – ele suspirou, mas tirou o prato – Sua fresca, isso é apenas por causa do lago, você pegou frio. Imagina se ficasse doente mesmo...

- Se é tão difícil para você não cuide de mim, eu nem pedi mesmo!

- Ei, não fale desse jeito. Foi a vovó que pediu para que eu fizesse isso, de qualquer forma...

- Idiota!

- Deu, parou. – ele estava parecendo mais um pai do que meu amigo - Mas, por favor, nunca mais faça isso.

- Isso? Isso o quê? – fiquei em dúvida.

- Dizer que não é nada e que está tudo bem quando na verdade você não está bem – desviei o rosto. Como ele tinha coragem de pedir que eu não fizesse isso? Ainda sem olhar para ele, respondi:

- Viu como é ruim? Escuto isso de você todos os dias.

Não me prestei a olhar para seu rosto, mas ele não respondeu, então olhei para ver o que ele estava fazendo. Ele também tinha fugido de meu olhar, fazendo com que eu me arrependesse do que tinha dito. Mas eu queria saber, não adiantava. Depois daquela noite, eu nunca me esqueci da promessa, que na verdade é mais um desejo, que eu tinha feito para mim mesma: queria ajudar, consolar, amar e _ser amada_ por Edo. Depois de me lembrar de meus próprios pensamentos, me aproximei dele e coloquei a mão no seu ombro.

- Ei... Edo... Olhe para mim. – depois disso, ele levantou lentamente a cabeça e me encarou com seus olhos ambarinos, me deixando sem fala por três segundos, mas depois eu me recuperei – o que aconteceu afinal? Você nunca me disse.

Ele tirou a minha mão do seu ombro delicadamente

- Por favor, eu não quero falar sobre isso – depois, para meu choque, ele se levantou – Eu vou te deixar sozinha agora.

Não! Ele não pode ir! Eu me levantei rapidamente e fui atrás dele. Rápido demais. A tontura foi mais forte, eu me desequilibrei e literalmente me pendurei nele. Me senti completamente enjoada e inútil. Ele me segurou de novo.

- Idiota! Descanse! – ele me repreendeu novamente. Depois, ele me segurou no colo dele.

- Desculpe... Por favor, fique ali... Desculpe pelas perguntas que eu fiz, mas fique ali... Eu não quero ficar sozinha... – eu choramingava como uma criança pequena e um tanto egoísta. "Assim ele vai gostar ainda mais de você, Winry idiota", pensei.

Ele me levou de volta ao quarto e se sentou ali.

- O que é que deu em você? – ele riu um pouco – Ficou carente depois de passar mal?

Eu teria rido se não estivesse tão arrependida.

- Desculpa... Desculpa... – senti as lágrimas rolando e caindo em minhas mãos – Eu não queria que você ficasse com raiva... Desculpa...

Ele secou minhas lágrimas com o dedo. Segurou minha mão.

- Você não fez nada de errado em querer saber. Apenas não é a hora para isso... – embora sua intenção tenha sido me consolar, ele me deixou pior.

- E quando vai ser? Hoje você está melhor do que quando chegou, mas ainda tem o tal problema! Eu queria te ajudar... – "queria poder ir para a Central com você, se fosse possível" acrescentei mentalmente.

Novamente, ele me abraçou.

- Não é algo que alguém possa me ajudar, Winry. Mas eu acho que te ver sorrindo feliz pelo resto do mês me ajudaria muito.

Eu parei de chorar e olhei para ele. Ele sorriu para mim. Eu tentei sorrir de volta, mas ele fez uma careta quando viu.

- Quero um sorriso de verdade. – ele me cobrou. Seria difícil sorrir naquele momento, será que ele não entendia?

Mas, então, cada lembrança boa que eu tinha com os irmãos resolveu passar em forma de filme na minha cabeça naquele momento. Todos os momentos divertidos, infantis, maduros, etc. Todos eles. Não tinha como não dar risadas.

Mesmo não sabendo do que eu ria exatamente, ele riu de minha expressão e secou as lágrimas que tinham caído em meu rosto. Depois, me olhava de um jeito caloroso. Quando sua mão, que antes estava em meu rosto, desceu para o meu pescoço, eu senti que fiquei vermelha. MUITO vermelha. E meu coração batia muito rápido. Sua outra mão ainda segurava minha cintura, desde quando ele tinha me abraçado. Edo estava muito perto, e parecia querer mais.

Finalmente, parecia que nossos desejos batiam. Eu deixei ele se aproximar e completei o caminho.

Seu beijo era doce. E quente. A sensação de proteção que ele passava era inigualável. Sua delicadeza também.

Paramos apenas quando nenhum dos dois tinha mais fôlego. Eu me sentia muito mais do que radiante: aquilo era tudo o que eu queria. Eu o abracei com força.

- Eu te amo – quando ele disse aquilo eu seria capaz de chorar de alegria, meu coração bateu mais forte – sempre te amei. Sempre vou te amar.

- Eu também – me controlava para não chorar de novo – Sempre... – eu não conseguiria mais falar – Eu faria qualquer coisa para ficar ao seu lado para sempre.

Ele não respondeu. Apenas me abraçou com mais força.

Ninguém falou mais nada, para não estragar o momento mais precioso de nossas vidas. De vez em quando nos beijávamos e voltávamos a nos abraçar da mesma forma. Era o momento que certamente tinha que durar para sempre.

Provavelmente, uma antiga teoria minha foi comprovada: depois de um susto, sempre vem a risada.


	7. Chapter 7

_Depois de um susto, sempre cairemos na risada._

"_Eu te amo", foram essas as palavras dele para mim. Eu finalmente pude admitir que sentia o mesmo._

_Um abraço carinhoso... Um beijo apaixonado..._

_... As lembranças daquela tardinha não cansavam de me perseguir. E eu também nunca cansaria de me lembrar delas..._

_... Era tão quente, doce, protetor..._

Então, eu acordei apenas na manhã seguinte.

A primeira coisa que vi ao abrir os olhos era meu reflexo sendo mostrado no espelho. Podia ver em minha face marcas de olhos inchados por causa do choro. Mas, tais olhos denunciavam: eles eram tão brilhantes e felizes, esses meus olhos...

Então, era verdade? Levantei-me feliz. Saber que aquelas palavras não foram ditas em um sonho era um alívio e uma surpresa para mim.

Mas, onde _ele_ estava? Saí do quarto para o corredor.

- Vovó, Aru! – nenhum dos dois respondeu. Preocupei-me e fui descer as escadas, tentando achá-los

Para o meu espanto, alguém me abraçou por trás.

- Eles saíram – aquela voz não podia ser confundida. Não pelos meus ouvidos. Virei e sorri radiante para Edo.

- Vamos dar uma volta? – eu sei que era a única coisa que eu andava fazendo: convidando-o para dar uma volta. Mas eu não tinha mais o que fazer e ainda estava meio tímida pelo que tinha ocorrido antes que eu adormecesse.

- Desde que dessa vez seja em um lugar diferente do lago, vamos ^^ - Edo sorriu. É, eu também queria que fosse em um lugar diferente, mas...

- Onde? – Perguntei. Esperava que ele soubesse de algum lugar.

- Não faço a menor idéia – ele pegou a minha mão, rindo – Mas vamos.

Eu ri. Então, desci e saí com Edo.

Eu estava tão feliz. Agora, não apenas poderia ajudá-lo, ele era meu. E eu era dele e sempre seria. Pelo resto da minha vida. Pelo menos era o que eu esperava.

No final, caminhamos pela cidadezinha. Sem rumo, mas sem querer voltar. Conversando, rindo, namorando... Tudo o que queríamos fazer. Depois de cansarmos, voltamos para casa.

Chegando lá, encontrei vovó e Aru. Eles tinham voltado do mercado. Eu fiquei vermelha como um tomate quando vovó me viu de mãos dadas com Edo.

Ela olhou para as nossas mãos e depois para os meus olhos, apenas riu.

- Vocês não levam jeito mesmo ^^ - ela era tão... fácil. Isso me satisfez. Acho que no fundo ela sempre esperou me ver ao lado de Edo, feliz. – Aru vai gostar de saber. Ele estava esperando você voltar lá no seu quarto, Edo.

- Ah, ok... – depois ele foi atrás do irmão. Eu fiquei ali com a vovó.

- Eu sempre quis ver essa cena, sabia? – ela puxou assunto novamente. Dessa vez, acho que superei um tomate na cor.

- Hã? – eu tinha entendido, mas...

- Sempre achei que isso iria acontecer. – ela explicou - Você e ele. Tava na cara dos dois. E eu sempre esperei por isso... Acho que ele é o único garoto que merece você, Winry.

- Não exagera... – aquele assunto me deixava com MUITA vergonha.

- Eu estou apenas falando a verdade – depois, ela mudou bruscamente de assunto – Hoje você tem trabalho. Comece agora, para que você tenha tempo para passar com Edward depois.

- Ah, trabalho... Ok... – eu gostei de saber que tinha trabalho... Me sentia inútil nos últimos tempos. Desci e comecei a fazer tudo o que precisava.

Era absurdamente MUITA coisa. Passei a tarde toda lá, trabalhando sem parar um minuto. Perguntava-me o que Edo estaria fazendo enquanto eu estava ali. Provavelmente treinando com o irmão... Pensei em depois ir falar um pouco com Aru, afinal, fazia um tempo que eu não falava com ele.

De repente, eu comecei a sentir a mesma tontura do dia anterior, só que bem mais fraca. Mesmo assim, subi para perguntar à vovó sobre isso.

- Vovó?- chamei por ela na cozinha – Você sabe por que eu ando passando mal?

- E não é óbvio? – ela me repreendeu. Nesses tempos, todo mundo andava me repreendendo – Você vai para aquela água gelada do lago e tinha vento, queria que acontecesse o quê?

Na verdade, era óbvio mesmo.

- Desculpe, eu só estava...

- Tentando ajudar, não é? – ela me interrompeu – Tentando ajudar o Edo.

Confirmei com a cabeça. Resolvi voltar para terminar o trabalho.

- Está se sentindo bem, Winry? – vovó perguntou antes que eu saísse.

- Sim, estou bem – e estava mesmo... Por que tanta preocupação? Ignorei isso e voltei para o trabalho. Queria terminar tudo de uma vez, até porque já era noite, tomar banho e ficar com Edo.

Em meia hora eu pude sair de lá. Ainda bem, agora podia tomar banho e passar um pouco da noite com... O _meu namorado_. Acho que essa palavra não é exatamente igual a Edward...

Mas quando eu fui tomar banho já tinha alguém ali, então fiquei esperando, sentada na minha cama.

- Winry? – ouvi a voz de Alphonse me chamar da porta.

- Entre, Al – pedi. Eu queria mesmo falar um pouco mais com ele. Ele entrou e sentou ao meu lado. Ficou tudo um pouco quieto, até que ele falou:

- Eu estou sabendo de você e meu irmão – se Aru estivesse em seu corpo original, sua expressão seria certamente maliciosa. Eu ri baixinho:

- Como foi que você conseguiu fazê-lo falar?

- Ele entrou no quarto com cara de bobo... E vocês dois tinham saído sozinhos... No final, ele admitiu a derrota – ele me acompanhou nos risos baixos – Ele é apaixonadíssimo por você, Winry. Ele não falou isso com palavras, mas era o que os olhos dele diziam.

Eu corei.

- Uhm... Eu... Eu também – escondi a minha cara no travesseiro de vergonha. Ouvi Aru rir mais um pouco.

- Não precisa ter vergonha, Win – ele falou – o Nii-san vai adorar saber disso.

Hein?

- Não! Não fala! – eu ri nervosamente, e fiquei ainda mais vermelha. Sim, eu sou perdidamente apaixonada por Edo, mas... Eu não queria que ele soubesse que eu _falei_ isso com o irmão dele.

- Calma! Eu não disse que iria contar.

Suspirei de alívio

- Melhor assim...

Nesse momento, Edo saiu do banho.

- Nii-san! Aqui! – Aru chamou pelo irmão. Ele entendeu direitinho o que eu queria. Enquanto Edward vinha para o quarto, ele me olhou rapidamente e sorriu. Eu corei e também sorri levemente. Eu senti que não teria o que falar, então...

- Eu vou para o meu banho agora, já volto – saí quase correndo para o banheiro. Quando abri a porta do mesmo, senti uma mão segurando a minha firme, mas delicadamente.

-Não tão cedo... Fiquei tempo demais sem ver o seu rosto – dito isso, ele apoiou a cabeça no meu ombro e ficou me observando

Fiquei feliz com isso, mas eu estava suja de óleo e queria ficar limpa.

- Espera só mais um pouco, Edo... – pedi – Eu estou precisando de um banho.

Ele suspirou.

- Tá bem. – disse beijando minha bochecha – Vê se não demora tanto.

Depois de prometer não demorar, fechei a porta, tirei as roupas e entrei na banheira.

Fazia duas semanas que os irmãos Elric estavam em minha casa. Aconteceram coisas curiosas durante essas duas semanas. Agora estava tudo bem, a não ser pelo fato de que ninguém sabia qual era o problema de Edward. Agora, mais do que nunca, eu faria ele me contar. Depois, parei de pensar na vida e tratei de relaxar na banheira.

--

Quando saí do banho, me assustei.

- É isso mesmo que você ouviu! – essa voz era de Edo, certamente.

- N... Nii-san! Por que escondeu isso da gente?! - mas o que raios estava acontecendo?

- Meninos! Chega! Eu sei que isso é chocante, mas... – agora, era a voz da vovó.

Isso estava me deixando nervosa. Desci as escadas rapidamente. Quando cheguei lá, Edward e Alphonse discutiam, e a vovó estava entre os dois tentando acalmá-los.

- E por qual outro motivo você acha que eles me deram um mês inteiro de folga?! – Edo berrava. Berrava muito – Porque sentiram vontade não era, não acha?!

Eu nunca tinha visto Aru se descontrolar antes. Mas nesse momento, a armadura tremia.

- E agora... COMO VOCÊ VAI CONTAR ISSO PARA A WINRY SEM MATÁ-LA DE PREOCUPAÇÃO?! – nenhum deles notou a minha presença naquele momento. Aquilo que Aru tinha acabado de falar... Seria o tão falado problema que Edo passava? – Nii-san... Eu nunca pensei que sentiria vontade de te socar antes – dito isso, Aru passou pela vovó. Naquele momento eu resolvi me manifestar.

- NÃO FAZ ISSO, ARU! – corri. Mas, não sei como era possível, só que eu ainda não estava em condições de correr. Caí de joelhos, perto deles, as lágrimas rolando pelo rosto – Alguém poderia me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?

- Winry! – Edo me ajudou a levantar.

- Por quê? O que está acontecendo...? – perguntei. Aru respondeu.

- Esse... Esse... _Idiota_! Ele nos fez ficar preocupados, feriu você com palavras frias, me ignorou quando tentei ajudar, e só agora, que as coisas estão indo bem, ele conta _o que era o seu tão preocupante problema!_

Eu parei para olhar para Edo. Ele não se mexia, olhava para baixo e não falava nada.

- Eu não... – ele começou – Eu queria que tudo... Desse certo, que vocês não se preocupassem, mas... Uma hora ou outra vocês saberiam.

Saberiam do quê? Isso não era justo. Eu era, com certeza, a pessoa que tinha que saber do problema. Mas todos sabiam e ninguém ainda tinha me falado.

-_ Alguém me explica o que está acontecendo de uma vez por todas?_ – eu estava me irritando. Edo virou-se para mim e me abraçou, de uma hora para outra – Eu quero que me digam, eu não pedi um consolo. – para que tanto suspense?

- Winry... Eu – ele parecia se controlar para não chorar. Isso me preocupou

- Edo... Fala! – eu correspondi seu abraço com força, encorajando-o a falar

- Eu... Eu vou... Eles me chamaram para a guerra.

Eu paralisei.

- Hein? – não devia ser verdade

- Isso mesmo. Guerra – ele me abraçou ainda mais forte – seria daqui a um mês, e então me liberaram para ficar aqui enquanto o dia não chegava.


	8. Chapter 8

"_Isso mesmo. Guerra."_

"_... liberaram-me para ficar aqui enquanto o dia não chegava."_

Eu preferi acreditar que Edo estava mentindo. Coloquei a mão em seus ombros, e olhei para o seu rosto, esperançosa por encontrar uma expressão de brincadeira. Mas senti meu coração parar ao ver uma lágrima descendo pelo rosto dele. Olhei para a vovó. Ela também estava abalada com a notícia. E Aru tinha quase tentado bater no irmão, então... Só podia ser... Verdade.

_Verdade._

Aquela palavra pareceu cair em cima de mim, literalmente. Não consegui nem mais ficar em pé. Eu não chorava, mas era quase um estado de choque.

Eu perdi meus pais em uma guerra, e agora provavelmente outra guerra arrancaria aquele que sempre foi o amor da minha vida. Estremeci pensando nisso. Respirar se tornou, de uma hora para a outra, uma tarefa muito difícil.

Quando minhas pernas cederam de vez e eu caí de joelhos novamente no chão, vovó e Aru tentaram me levantar. Mas, se eles me levantassem dali, me levariam para longe de Edo.

E era a única coisa que eu sabia que não teria depois. Por puro instinto _animal, _me agarrei à perna dele.

- W... Winry?! – é lógico que ele se assustou com meu ato. Ele, Aru e vovó, que entendeu o que eu quis dizer com isso. Pelo menos ela, porque eu não conseguia mais me entender. Só senti as minhas próprias lágrimas em meu rosto. Cada lágrima que caía me trazia mais sofrimento. Eu agora tremia violentamente, sem soltar a perna de Edo.

- Ei... Vem aqui – Ele tentou me soltar de sua perna, mas eu parecia grudada nela. Aru e vovó nada conseguiriam fazer para me tirar dali – Win, me solta... – ele me puxou com mais força. Eu continuei colada à perna dele. Senti que Edo se irritava comigo.

- Edo... Ela está... – escutei a vovó falar com ele.

- EU SEI! – me assustei com seu tom de voz. Profundamente irritado. Deixei escapar um som. Provavelmente um gemido... De medo.

- Tá... Winry! – dessa vez ele foi agressivo. Me tirou dali de forma brusca. Eu caí.

Quando olhei para o seu rosto, consegui ver todas as expressões negativas ali: susto, medo, tristeza, preocupação, pena, etc. Mas a que me chamou a atenção foi a de raiva.

_Raiva_...

Eu consegui fazer com que ele ficasse com raiva de mim. Foi nessa hora que eu me descontrolei. Comecei a chorar aos prantos.

- N... Não... Winry, eu não queria ter te machucado... Desculpe... Eu sei que você não está nada bem... Desculpe... – Ele se abaixou e me segurou no colo dele.

Que eu não estava mentalmente normal eu sabia. Talvez o trauma de ter perdido meus pais em uma situação dessas, e o fato de que inconscientemente eu nunca superei a morte deles tenha voltado para me assombrar. Era a opção mais coerente. Tais lembranças voltavam com tanta força e eu, que já chorava desconsoladamente, agora berrava, assustando os três.

-Céus... – vovó suspirou – leve-a para o quarto de uma vez, Edo.

Ele me levantou e me levou para o quarto. Lá, me colocou com delicadeza sentada na cama.

- Ei... – ele foi o mais carinhoso possível comigo. Edo segurou meu rosto com ambas as mãos, me olhando – Pare com isso. É sério. Você está fazendo nós sofrermos. – parou. Abaixou a cabeça – Principalmente eu. Desculpe...

Eu não prestei a mínima atenção no que ele falou. Havia outras coisas preocupando e ocupando todo o espaço livre em minha mente: Edo na guerra. Céus, aquilo poderia me enlouquecer, se é que tinha como eu delirar mais do que naquele momento. Tamanho era meu desespero, que quando ele tirou as mãos do meu rosto eu fui tomada pelo medo de ele sair do quarto. Sair de perto de mim, ir para a guerra e não voltar.

_Não voltar_.

Quase dei um grito. Literalmente me pendurei em Edo, soluçando entre várias palavras sem nexo. Novamente eu o assustava com a minha ação repentina, mas como eu não conseguiria falar mais nada, demonstraria o que eu queria com atos.

- Fique calma – ele me aninhou em seus braços. Aquilo era bom, mas ainda era _pouco_ para mim – Eu não vou sair daqui. Nunca.

Ouvi-lo falar nunca me deixou pior...

- Não diga isso – pedi, entre os soluços – Não diga nada.

... Porque eu sabia que daqui a algum tempo ele teria que sair de perto de mim, com poucas chances de voltar...

- Você vai para a... A... Para... A guer... Guerra. – foi pior que uma tortura dizer essa simples frase – Significa que você... Sairá de perto... De mim.

Ele beijou minha testa

- Mas eu voltarei – Edo me garantiu, dessa vez dando mais entusiasmo à sua voz, provavelmente para me animar – É uma promessa

Tremia ainda mais violentamente

- Se você quebrar essa promessa e... Morrer – foi ainda mais torturante dizer isso -, eu também darei um fim à minha vida.

Eram as palavras mais sinceras que eu já disse, depois de dizer que amava Edward, claro. Mas, como eu já sabia, ele não gostou nem um pouco.

- IDIOTA! – ele rosnou – Se eu tivesse coragem, você já teria levado um soco na cara. Não acabe com a sua vida por mim. Se eu morrer, foi fazendo o que eu fui mandado a fazer. Eu estou falando sério.

- Eu também – rebati.

- Não, você não. Você está... Anormalmente abalada com a notícia e falando coisas insanas.

- Eu estou sim! – já começava a chorar de novo. Edo suspirou pesadamente. Depois, começou a me deitar lentamente na cama e me cobriu com o cobertor.

- Durma. Está tarde e você não está bem. – acariciava meu cabelo. Abri a boca para falar, mas ele foi mais rápido...

- Eu vou ficar ao seu lado essa noite. O tempo inteiro. – ele adivinhou o que eu queria.

Sem contar que eu estava exausta. Edo se deitou ao meu lado. Novamente eu fiquei grudada nele. Tinha medo de dormir, porque temia estar sozinha no quarto quando eu acordasse. Mas as carícias dele e o cansaço me venceram.

--

Aquele dia foi um paraíso, que, de uma hora para outra, virou um inferno.

Eu sentia que estava me transformando em um monstro.

Quando acordei de manhã, tive mais uma crise de choro por causa da guerra. Acabei por acordar Edward, que ficou tentando me fazer parar de chorar e desistiu de dormir.

- Winry... – o pior é que eu sabia que ele sofria por mim. Se não fosse pela guerra que ele fora convocado, eu não estaria desse jeito: era assim que Edo pensava.

- P... Por quê?! As coisas estavam... Tão... – soluçava violentamente. – Tão... Boas...

- Eu sei, eu sei.

--

Mais tarde, Edo me colocou para dormir de novo. Mas eu não conseguia, então fiquei de olhos fechados, esperando pacientemente o sono chegar. Enquanto isso ele acariciava meu cabelo e meu rosto, sentado na cama. Ouvi o barulho da porta abrindo, mas não abri os olhos.

- Ela está dando muito trabalho a você. – aquele suspiro, aquela voz... Certamente era a vovó.

- Está tudo bem – ele respondeu – eu acho que... Eu acho que eu sei como ela se sente.

Não falaram nada por um minuto, até que ouvi a vovó dizer:

- Você mudou, garoto. Mudou muito.

- Talvez...

- Antigamente, você não faria isso por ela.

Senti sua mão deixar meu rosto.

- Eu... Eu faria sim! Céus, ela é a minha amiga de infância, e agora é... Minha _namorada_, acho que eu teria coragem de vê-la nesse estado e simplesmente virar as costas?!

- Eu não quis dizer que você não faria nada. Mas você não cuidaria dela tão bem e sem precisar de ajuda.

Edo não respondeu.

- Ela é fraca – ouvi a vovó falar. Me senti um pouco ofendida – Se entristece com facilidade. E agora age desse jeito, sem nem ao menos deixar você respirar. Acho que se você morresse, ela morreria também.

- Eu já disse, está tudo bem – ele respondeu.

Ouvi um suspiro pesado.

- Tudo bem, então – vovó saía do quarto – Vim ver se vocês precisavam de ajuda, mas parece que não. Cuide bem dela no tempo que lhe resta aqui, Edo.

Depois que ouvi Pinako fechar a porta, desisti de fingir dormir. Quando abri os olhos, me encontrei com um belo e preocupado rosto. O de Edward.

- Ah! Está tudo bem, Winry? – depois, pareceu se dar conta de algo – Você... Estava acordada?

- Sim. – agora que tinha "acordado", lembrei-me da situação de Edo. Comecei a me deprimir novamente.

- Ah... – ele falou – Com fome?

- Não.

- Não precisa enganar – depois, começou a se levantar – Vou pegar alguma coisa para nós dois.

Mais uma vez senti pânico ao vê-lo se levantar. Aquilo estava virando loucura. Antes de qualquer coisa agarrei seu braço. Aquela insistência com alimentos, mesmo que pequena, me irritou profundamente

- Não saia! – quase gritei – Eu já disse que não quero comer nada! Pare com isso!

- T... Tá bem – ele se assustou – Não falo mais nada.

Ao ver seu rosto assustado, me arrependi. Agora eu teria mudanças no humor? Se continuasse assim, eu ficaria realmente louca. Tudo isso, por causa de uma guerra.

Uma guerra. O mundo adorava tirar as coisas mais preciosas para mim com guerras. Senti um nó na garganta e tentei, sem sucesso, impedir as lágrimas que caíam.

- Desculpe... Eu não queria ter...

- Chega. – agora ele estava sério – Não agüento mais isso, Winry. Tá na hora de parar.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9 – Para aproveitar os últimos dias.

Eu me apavorei com as palavras dele. Parar? Parar o quê? Pensava. Não respondi nada, fiquei olhando para ele, com meus olhos marejados, esperando que ele mesmo falasse. Ele pegou em meus ombros e me sacudiu três vezes enquanto falava:

- Você não come nada, responde coisas como sim ou não, se eu saio dois centímetros de perto de você, vejo que começou a chorar. Se tento fazer algo você me segura para eu não sair de perto, fica hora irritada, hora muito mal e nunca feliz, está preocupando todo mundo porque além de estar muito mal pela... Notícia, ainda está meio abatida por causa do lago e nem se preocupa com o que eu sinto e com a minha preocupação. Céus Winry, o que deu em você?

O pior, é que eu sabia disso tudo. Sabia que estava preocupando todos, principalmente Edo, que, por causa do meu medo de ficar longe dele, não descansou, não se alimentou nem fez nada direito, apenas cuidando de mim. Mas, se tem uma coisa que eu me dei conta naquele dia torturante foi o quanto eu me transformei em um monstro egoísta. O jeito que Edward me disse tudo o que eu fiz acabou me deixando pior, porque eu via a verdade em suas palavras grossas.

- Edo... Eu não... – como sempre, por causa de minha fraqueza, eu soluçava – EU NÃO QUERO! – eu gritava – VOCÊ NÃO PODE IR, EDO! FICA AQUI! FICA...! Fica...

Ele segurou meu rosto, me fazendo encarar seus olhos. Fazia tempo que eu não via claramente os olhos dele. Revi o misto de emoções, sempre presente neles. Aqueles olhos, sempre tão iguais, demonstrando as mesmas tantas emoções, me reconfortava mais do que qualquer outra coisa naquele mundo.

E, naquele momento, foi a única coisa que conseguiu me acalmar.

- Winry – Edo disse meu nome lentamente. Agora, seu lindo olhar era sofrido, fazendo com que eu me sentisse péssima pelo que eu fazia com ele -, você vai me deixar desse jeito? Eu não queria ir para essa guerra, eu não quero ir para essa guerra. Eu quero ficar aqui, ao seu lado, para sempre. Lembra quando eu disse que para mim, bastava que você sorrisse o resto do mês? Eu falei sério. Eu queria ter certeza que quando partisse você estaria bem, sorrindo, e não do jeito que está agora. Se você visse como está a sua cara... Se você sorrisse, do jeito que fica linda quando sorri, aquela imagem me ajudaria e me daria mais um motivo para voltar. Eu te amo muito, demais, e mesmo sabendo disso, você vai fazer com que essa seja a última lembrança que eu tenho?

Eu estava boquiaberta. Quando, nessa vida, Edward Elric, o baixinho orgulhoso e muitas vezes insensível, iria dizer algo como isso? Ele me surpreendia a cada dia que passava, pela sua paciência, pelo seu carinho, e por ser capaz de deixar de fazer tudo por minha causa. Ele sempre teve um coração bom, mas nunca falou nada assim para ninguém.

Mas essas palavras me desmoronaram. Eu o abracei com força.

- Edo... Desculpe! – escondi meu rosto em seu pescoço, soluçando, enquanto ele me envolvia em seus braços de forma protetora – Eu tenho medo, muito medo... Que você não volte... Que nem os meus pais. Eu não quero que você vá!

- Eu não posso deixar de ir, Winry. – ele disse- Mas, pare, por favor.

Fui parando de chorar aos poucos. Não respondi. Acho que isso foi melhor do que insistir. Era inevitável, não se podia negar: Edward iria para a guerra, e eu teria que ficar esperando. Quanto mais eu chorasse, mais eu deixaria todos tristes e não ganharia nada. Eu só odiei ter sido tão fraca nesses dias. Mas eu já tinha decidido.

- Então... Eu estarei te esperando. – dessa vez, minha voz saiu determinada, sem soluços ou lágrimas entre as palavras. Talvez fosse mais uma mudança de humor...

- Hein? – Edo perguntou. Eu ergui a cabeça e encarei novamente aqueles olhos dourados, belos e sinceros que ele tinha. Sorri de leve. Ele arregalou os olhos.

- Isso mesmo que eu disse – o meu sorriso quase era invisível, afinal, eu estava completamente acabada. Mas continuei me esforçando – Eu estarei esperando você voltar. Você pode demorar dois dias, que nesses dois dias, eu estarei olhando para o horizonte esperando você aparecer. Você pode demorar um mês, eu estarei assim durante esse tempo. Mesma coisa se for um ano. E... Se você morrer, te encontrarei mais tarde. Daí, quem vai ter que esperar é você.

Minhas palavras saíram meio idiotas, mas eram verdadeiras. E eu acho que era isso que Edo estava avaliando em mim: verdade. Porque eu sabia que ele não confiava em mim. Eu dava todos os motivos para ele pensar que eu enlouqueceria com a sua morte e tentaria me matar. E eu realmente faria isso, admito. Mas eu estava abrindo meus olhos, e provavelmente, deixando de ser tão fraca.

- Win... ry... – ele só conseguiu dizer meu nome. Suspirei.

- Eu sei, você não acha que eu vou conseguir agüentar – eu disse, ainda olhando seu rosto surpreso – Nem eu mesma sei se consigo na verdade, Edo... Mas... Se não for assim, eu estaria ignorando uma promessa.

- Promessa? – Edo estava confuso. E com um pouco de razão.

Na verdade, não era bem uma promessa. Foi quando Edo disse que bastava que eu sorrisse pelo resto do mês que já bastava para ele. Mas eu prometi a mim mesma que o ajudaria e, se isso ajudava, eu precisava sorrir sinceramente. Mas nesse tempo eu não fiz nada disso.

- Bem... Isso não importa muito – eu disse. Mas, tinha algo que eu queria que ele fizesse por mim, mas como eu pediria? Comecei a ficar vermelha – Er... Edo...?

- Que foi? – parei na hora em que ele fez essa pergunta. A maldita pergunta que ele sempre fazia quando o chamavam, e quando eu me preocupava com ele também. Mas depois eu sorri internamente ao perceber o quanto eu sentia falta disso.

Mas, agora que ele perguntou... Como eu poderia pedir aquilo para ele? Comecei a sentir vergonha. MUITA vergonha. Escondi o rosto no peito dele.

- Ei! O que foi?! – quase ri. Edo pensava que eu iria voltar à minha depressão. Mas não era nada disso.

- Eu queria que... – depois eu pensei: por que sentir vergonha por isso? Mas desisti – Ah, esquece.

Mas ele viu meu rosto corado e ficou preocupado. Droga.

- Era só um pedido idiota, deixa – sorri. Céus, ele já pensava que eu iria começar a chorar de repente... – Você não está confiando em mim mesmo, não é verdade?

- Se era mesmo um pedido, quero que fale.

Desisto.

- Tá... – fiquei super envergonhada de pedir, mas criei coragem – Me... Me... Erm... Me beija?

Ficou me olhando por um tempo. Sem dizer nada, foi se aproximando. Quando nossos lábios iriam se tocar, ele parou.

- Idiota – disse entre risos – Não pelo pedido, mas por ter ficado com vergonha. Sabe que não precisa nem pedir – dito isso, ele me beijou. Carinhoso, doce e perfeito, como da outra vez.

Só que dessa vez ele me segurava de uma maneira que eu ficava totalmente grudada nele. Eu não tinha nem ao menos como me mexer. Quando nenhum de nós dois agüentava mais, Edo parou o beijo e, para meu completo espanto e arrepio, começou a mordiscar meu pescoço.

- E... Edo! – aquilo foi completamente repentino. E muito bom.

- Eu não vou fazer nada de mais, não se preocupe – ele quase cantarolava, foi até meio bizarro. Depois me olhou diretamente nos olhos – Estou apenas cuidando do que é meu.

Eu sorri maliciosamente.

- E quem disse que eu sou sua? – falei em tom de desafio, brincando. Internamente eu "pulava" de alegria.

Ele ignorou a minha pergunta e ficou ali, correndo a mão pelo meu rosto enquanto beijava o mesmo, dando mordidinhas aqui e ali de vez em quando. E toda vez que eu tentava pelo menos retribuir ele me impedia. Bem, eu realmente pertencia a ele. E Edo estava me provando isso, da melhor maneira.

Quando ele parou, eu fiz bico, porque queria mais. Ele riu baixinho.

- Agora... Ainda tem dúvidas quanto a isso?

Eu perdi tão facilmente. Essa era uma das coisas que ele era capaz de fazer comigo.

- Nenhuma – respondi, ainda fazendo cara feia por ele ter parado.

- Melhor assim – me beijou demoradamente. Depois, me puxou para fora da cama e me ergueu no ombro dele.

- EI! – eu fiquei com medo. O jeito que Edo me segurava dava medo de cair – Me solta! Ou pelo menos me segure direito!

Ele riu alto.

- Pare de choramingar, você não vai cair. E isso é divertido. – começou a caminhar para fora do quarto.

- Divertido porque não é você! – resmunguei. Será que dava para ele me obedecer? – Eu estou com medo de cair, me põe no chão!

- Ainda não completei minha _missão_ – falou daquele jeito quase cantarolando de novo. Céus, onde ele colocou a minha chave inglesa? Queria bater nele. Fiquei completamente aterrorizada quando vi que Edo pretendia descer as escadas. E um tanto irritada com seu sorriso triunfante.

Quando ele começou a descer, senti que meu coração ia parar.

- Edward Elric, me ponha no chão _agora_. – rosnei. Ele não respondeu. Comecei a dar tapas

- Assim eu vou te soltar no meio das escadas! – Edo ameaçou, quase rindo. Como eu não queria morrer, esperei.

Então, ele me soltou na cozinha. Ainda bem, minha chave inglesa estava lá, não esperei nem um pouco para atirar na cabeça dele.

- AI! – ele reclamou. Bem feito, devia até mesmo apanhar mais.

- Idiota, você me assustou. – resmunguei, virando as costas para ele. – Eu fiquei com medo de verdade.

Ficou quieto por um momento. Depois, senti-o se aproximando, até que me segurou por trás.

- Eu disse que cuido do que é meu – depois, beijou a base do meu pescoço ternamente – Mas esqueci de acrescentar que cuido até demais. – depois, senti um arrepio e tanto quando Edo lambeu e mordiscou meu pescoço. Morri de vergonha quando não consegui segurar um gemido baixo.

- Deu... Chega... – eu não queria que ele parasse, mas eu morria de vergonha. Talvez, se eu não fosse tão tímida nesses momentos...

- A culpa é sua – ele resmungou, meio que brincando – você é boa de morder, beijar...

- Tá, deu – fiquei vermelha como um tomate.

Depois, notei a ausência de Aru e vovó. Perguntei se ele sabia onde eles estavam.

- Claro que não sei, não saí do seu quarto – ele respondeu, dando de ombros – devem ter saído.

- Uhm...

- Vou preparar algo. Está com fome? – Edo perguntou. Foi nessa hora que percebi o quanto estava faminta.

Ele preparou apenas um chá e alguns sanduíches. Mas ficou bom, até porque era Edward. Ficamos conversando sobre assuntos aleatórios, coisa que não fazíamos há muito tempo. Cada segundo que passava eu me sentia ainda melhor, agora já não fazia esforço nenhum para sorrir, rir, etc. Era como se eu estivesse ressuscitando.

O tempo passou, e Pinako ainda não apareceu com Aru em casa. Deviam estar fazendo compras de novo, mas não me preocupei. Fui tomar banho, depois Edo tomou o dele e fomos olhar o pôr-do-sol no quintal. Em total silêncio.

Eu fiquei apenas pensando, olhando para ele, ali, ao meu lado, e depois para o sol enorme, dourado e brilhante. Eram tantas semelhanças: o calor, a cor, a sensação de proteção...

Fiquei perdida em meus próprios devaneios ali, sem me preocupar com nada. Aquele mês passou absurdamente rápido. Daqui a menos de uma semana Edward não estaria mais olhando para o sol ao meu lado. Algumas horas atrás eu teria tentado me matar por isso, certamente. Agora, eu apenas sabia que ficaria preocupada e sentiria falta, mas sabia que de nada adiantaria chorar por ele.

O sol ia indo embora. Peguei na mão dele, e olhei fundo em seus olhos.

- Não se preocupe comigo – sorri de verdade. Ele sorriu fracamente também – Eu não irei sofrer, não irei chorar. Eu vou estar sorrindo e esperando por você.

- Obrigado – ele respondeu. Depois, olhamos juntos o sol partir.

--

**Oi! Aqui quem fala é a autora da fic XDD (nããão imagina ¬¬)**

**Só para avisar: esse foi o penúltimo capítulo dessa história dramática :)**

**Enquanto escrevo essa, tô recomeçando uma outra história de FMA... Daí quando eu puder eu coloco a história aqui, alguém leria? Ela é bem diferente dessa... XD**

**Obrigaada por lerem essa fic, amanhã eu trago o último capítulo. Deixem reviews, por favoor? *-***

**Beeijos ;***


	10. Chapter 10 final

_É, as coisas não são sempre como planejamos..._

_... Ou como queremos._

_Edo sempre disse que na alquimia existia uma troca equivalente: para conseguir algo, você precisa abrir mão de alguma coisa do mesmo valor. Ele também acreditava que essa lei regia o mundo._

_Durante aquele pequeno mês, eu passei por duras e muito boas sensações. Eu sorri, eu ri, eu chorei, eu gritei, eu sofri... Eu vivi._

_Eu tive a companhia de Edward, os conselhos de Alphonse... Eu chorei por Edo. Porque o amava e me preocupava com ele. Eu pude receber todo o amor que eu sentia em troca. E então, ele teve que partir._

_Seria isso uma troca equivalente?_

_Talvez._

_Mas... No momento em que eu o amei eu já tinha sido amada de volta. Se ele partiu, é porque alguma coisa irá acontecer depois para mim, seja algo bom ou não._

_Pode ser a volta dele, ou a sua morte. Ou alguém novo começaria a fazer parte da minha vida depois, e ele teve que partir por isso? Eu não sei, não faço a mínima idéia._

_Só sei de minhas promessas. Só sei que não vou chorar, porque prometi sorrir. Sei que não vou morrer, porque prometi esperá-lo ali._

_Na verdade, eu não sei por que passei a acreditar nessas coisas de alquimia..._

--

Aquela era a minha última semana.

Embora eu estivesse sendo forte, até mais forte do que eu pensava que conseguiria isso me deixava com... Angústia? Não sei. Mas obviamente era algo muito ruim.

Só sei que quando acordei, ele não estava ao meu lado como de costume, me olhando com seus olhos dourados. Não senti o mesmo medo que sentiria antes, mas mesmo assim, eu queria ter certeza de que ele não teria ido embora sem pelo menos uma despedida.

Eu devia parar de me preocupar tanto, afinal, era semana que vem e não hoje que ele partiria para a guerra. Mesmo assim, desci de camisola mesmo, atrás dele.

E encontrei-o na cozinha, bebendo água enquanto olhava o sol nascer pela janela.

- Te achei – disse sorrindo. Dessa vez, ele não iria notar que eu tive uma "recaída" e desci correndo assim que não o avistei – O que te fez acordar tão cedo?

- Eu é que devia perguntar – ele me respondeu, zombeteiro – A dorminhoca é você e não eu.

Ignorei aquilo e me sentei-me à mesa, em uma cadeira na frente dele.

- Você acorda essa hora todos os dias? – perguntei, por não ter assunto.

- Acho que sim – ele respondeu.

Eu me senti um pouco culpada.

- E todo esse tempo você apenas ficava esperando eu acordar, me olhando? Parece que mesmo que eu consiga me sentir bem, eu ainda sou um fardo para você – eu disse, mais para eu mesma do que para ele. Edo ficou surpreso.

- Não se preocupe – sorriu – É bom te ver dormir.

Corei um pouco. Depois, nem eu nem ele falamos mais nada. Fiquei apenas observando coisas em minha própria cozinha. Notei até mesmo um armário que eu nunca tinha visto antes nela, bem no canto...

Ouvi um suspiro pesado. Olhei para Edward, e o vi colocando o copo agora vazio em cima da mesa. Depois, levantou-se.

- Vou ir treinar lá fora. Vem comigo, ou tem coisas para fazer? – ele perguntou, despreocupado.

Tentei me lembrar de alguma tarefa para fazer nos automails e, para minha satisfação, eu não tinha nada incompleto. Eu tinha que admitir que nos últimos tempos eu era uma mecânica bastante eficiente. Se bem que quase tudo foi a vovó que fez...

- Tudo bem – respondi, sorrindo.

Eu fiquei olhando com bastante atenção cada movimento dele. Era incrível. Se bem que atualmente ele mostrava ser bom em muita coisa.

Porém, enquanto eu estava sentada, comecei a lutar silenciosamente contra outra crise de pânico. O fato é que eu ainda não tinha conseguido me recuperar o suficiente. Ainda ficava nervosa e muito mal ao pensar que ele iria para um lugar e poderia muito bem não voltar. Minha vontade, naquele momento, era de sair gritando, me permitindo chorar o quanto quisesse e ir até os braços dele, o único porto seguro para mim. Mas se eu fizesse isso, daí sim que além de deixá-lo mal e perder sua confiança, eu quebraria a minha própria promessa. Resolvi tentar expulsar essas sensações, esquecer isso naquele momento. Tentei olhar para o chão à minha frente, pensar em coisas boas...

- Winry! – parecia que eu tinha despertado de um pesadelo. Edo sacudia meus ombros – O que foi?!

- O que eu... Fiz? – talvez eu pudesse realmente ter feito algo sem perceber.

- Você estava apertando os próprios braços com força – ele tentava decifrar a expressão em meu rosto claramente. Mostrou-me meus braços e eu me assustei com as marcas que ficaram – E você estava... Tremendo. Está tudo bem?

-Sim – eu sorri – Não se preocupe, pode voltar a treinar... Eu já volto, vou trocar de roupa no meu quarto.

Ele ainda parecia relutante em me deixar ir sozinha

- Tudo bem então... – ele respondeu ainda meio contrariado. Eu entrei rapidamente no meu quarto.

"Eu não posso chorar, mesmo que eu esteja sozinha aqui. Eu não posso..." eu ditava essas palavras na minha mente, enquanto quase derramava as lágrimas.

No final, troquei de roupa mesmo. Mas antes de sair fiquei ali, parada, olhando as coisas ao meu redor. "Foi... Tão pouco tempo." pensei. E foi mesmo: apenas uma semana e meia. Mesmo assim, não adiantaria nada ficar me lamentando, afinal, quem não teve coragem de dizer o que sentia antes de tudo isso fui eu.

Sentei na cama, apoiada na parede ao lado dela, olhando o dia perfeito que fazia pela minha janela. Um mês é algo que passa em uma velocidade tremenda. Se aqueles dois meses de puro tédio antes da chegada deles fossem substituídos por dois meses para que eu pudesse passar mais tempo ao lado dele... Seria perfeito. Mas tinha que admitir: Edo passar dois meses aqui sem um motivo sério depois, como uma guerra, era algo mais do que impossível.

E isso só me faria sofrer mais ainda depois.

- Eu queria ter mais tempo... – falei baixinho, para mim mesma – Só mais um pouquinho de tempo... – senti um nó em minha garganta. Virei novamente para a janela, tentando impedir aquelas lágrimas. Não me importava se tinha ou não alguém ali para ver: eu não queria quebrar a minha promessa.

- Você não devia prometer o que ainda não seria capaz de cumprir – quase pulei de susto ao ouvir a sua voz. Depois, virei para a porta, de onde sua voz tinha vindo. Ele estava lá, encostado no vão. Sua expressão era séria.

Quando ele disse isso, não consegui impedir que uma lágrima descesse pelo meu rosto.

- Desculpe... Eu ainda não sou... Forte – e eu não era mesmo. Isso eu sempre soube. Nunca seria como os irmãos Elric.

- Winry...

-Está tudo bem... Isso é necessário – eu disse, olhando para todos os lugares, menos para ele, que ainda estava escorado no vão da porta. – É inevitável que você irá para a... Guerra. – eu não derramei mais nenhuma lágrima. Apenas aquela. Estava conseguindo sobreviver àquele nó na minha garganta enquanto dizia essas palavras. Era sem dúvidas um feito meu.

- Mas você ficará bem? – ele perguntou. Demorei um pouco para responder:

- Eu sobreviverei a isso – sorri.

Ele sorriu de leve, aquele meio sorriso lindo de sempre. Antigamente, eu ficava com cara de boba quando ele sorria assim. Hoje, eu ficava ainda mais alucinada. Ele se sentou ao meu lado na cama, deixando o sorriso de lado.

- Winry, eu sei que é um pouco cedo, mas... – ele falou, corando violentamente. Não consegui deixar de rir baixinho, deixando Edo ainda mais encabulado – Eu queria te pedir uma...

Apressei-me em colocar um dedo em seus lábios, calando-o. Sorri de leve.

- Depois dessa guerra você me conta. Se você não voltar para me contar, eu te mato.

Ele segurou a minha mão que estava em seus lábios, tirando-a dali e aninhando em suas próprias mãos quentes. Brincava com a ela enquanto falava:

- Ai de mim se você não me der à resposta depois, então.

Eu ri.

- Tá certo.

--

Eu só não imaginava que quatro dias passavam tão rápido.

Já era a noite do último dia. Meu nervosismo e tristeza estavam nas alturas, afinal, era uma guerra.

O mais assustador é que Edward já dormia tranquilamente há duas horas, enquanto eu não conseguia nem ao menos fechar os meus olhos. Ele devia estar muito mais tranqüilo do que eu. Devia não, ele estava. _"Uma guerra não é o suficiente para me derrubar"_, ele tinha me dito. Vindo dele, era capaz de não ser mesmo. Sorri com isso.

Mesmo que eu quisesse, o sono não chegaria. Eu sabia disso e desisti de dormir. Apenas fiquei olhando o rosto sereno de Edo dormindo. Parecia uma criança, com a luz do luar em seu rosto, os cabelos dourados, a pele macia.

Ele dormia no meu quarto praticamente depois que começamos a namorar. Afinal, dois dias depois eu descobri sobre a guerra e ele praticamente só ficou ao meu lado por causa de minha depressão. Depois que eu melhorei, Pinako permitiu que ele ficasse por lá. _"Só não faça nada com ela", _foi essa a condição da vovó. Embora seja fácil conversar com ela, ela ainda é superprotetora. E me constrange com essas coisas.

Nos últimos tempos, também tinha percebido como ele crescera. Ainda era menor do que eu, mas por menos de um centímetro. Mas, mesmo assim, ele nunca deixaria de ser o meu pequeno Edo. Quem me dera... Eu teria guardada em minha mente a lembrança de um garoto pequeno... E certamente, se ele voltasse, já seria um homem. Mas, de certa forma, ele já era um homem em muitas de suas atitudes.

E ali, vendo-o dormir tão silencioso, em um sono tão profundo... Era a cena mais linda, e a mais triste para mim.

Era com certeza uma cena que me faria muitas vezes derramar algumas lágrimas, como ela fez comigo naquele momento.

--

Quando o sol começava a nascer, ouvi um movimento atrás de mim. Edo tinha acordado. Eu sorri levemente.

- É agora – ele disse, apenas. Meu pequeno sorriso ia se desfazendo aos poucos.

- Eu sei – respondi.

Depois que ele vestiu sua habitual capa vermelha e as roupas pretas e eu vesti a primeira coisa que encontrei, saímos, caminhando lentamente e de mãos dadas. Até que algo me veio à cabeça

- Edo, você não vai se despedir do Aru?

- Eu já fiz isso ontem – disse ele, calmo.

Saímos porta afora. Den resolveu nos seguir.

- Winry... – Edo começou a falar – Eu queria te pedir aquilo antes de ir...

- Não – eu o interrompi novamente – Só vou querer saber quando você voltar, eu já disse. Mas eu não quero ficar esperando demais para saber o que é.

Ele suspirou, desistindo.

Continuamos caminhando, até que ele parou em um lugar meio curioso. Era a mesma árvore que, há um mês, eu saí, nessa mesma hora, com Den para ver o sol nascer. Ele não sabia disso, porque eu não tinha comentado com Edo.

Mas, parar justamente ali me deixava com um nó na garganta.

- A partir daqui, eu vou sozinho – ele disse, sorrindo, com a mesma brisa leve daquele mesmo tempo atrás bagunçando seus cabelos – Se cuide, não faça nada arriscado.

- Eu vou te esperar – minha voz saía com dificuldade – Não me faça esperar tanto assim, tá? – pedi. Se pudesse, eu imploraria de joelhos por isso. Senti meus olhos começarem a encher de lágrimas – Eu só quero que você volte. Para mim, para Aru, para a vovó. Para a sua casa.

Ele pareceu comovido. Depois, segurou a minha nuca, puxando-me para um beijo mais do que apaixonado. E apaixonante. Ouvi o barulho que a mala dele fez quando ele a jogou no chão para poder me segurar com os dois braços.

Quando ele parou o beijo, eu o abracei com força, soluçando, enquanto eu não conseguia mais segurar as lágrimas.

- Por quê... – eu murmurei. Ele ouviu, mas não disse nada. Apenas acariciava meus cabelos, com a cabeça apoiada no topo da minha.

Ficamos assim durante bastante tempo, não faço a menor idéia de quanto foi.

Depois, ele se afastou um pouco e ficou ali, me olhando com aqueles olhos dourados como os raios de sol do amanhecer. Apenas olhava, e eu o olhava também, sem falarmos nada. Não falar nada era melhor, porque em silêncio dizemos mais coisas.

- Eu tenho que ir – ele disse, beijando minha testa. Então, eu o soltei, embora quisesse, no fundo, amarrá-lo e nunca mais soltar.

Ele deu um último sorriso, radiante como o sol. Foi a coisa mais linda que eu já vi em toda a minha vida. Foi tão... Cativante. Só de ver seu rosto, eu ri um pouco, mas ao mesmo tempo uma lágrima rolou pelo meu rosto.

- Lembre-se de voltar para me contar o que é! – eu falei, enquanto ele se afastava. Ouvi seu riso, e ele apenas levantou a mão em um aceno, ainda de costas para mim.

Isso me deprimiu. Eu queria poder ter o seu sorriso, e não as suas costas como a última lembrança. Mas mesmo assim, eu queria desfrutar de cada segundo que eu pudesse ver a sua trança dourada e a capa vermelha que balançava pelo vento. Cada segundo que eu ainda pudesse ver algo que eu sabia que iria demorar.

Mas, justamente quando ele iria sumir de vez da minha vista, ele se virou novamente e, ao me encontrar lá, sorriu novamente. Eu senti as lágrimas rolarem pelo meu rosto, para serem empurradas mais para o lado pelo vento que batia nele. Fechei os olhos, com aquela imagem de Edo em minha mente, aquele sorriso que, mesmo de muito longe eu conseguia enxergar perfeitamente.

Contei dez segundos. Depois, eu abri meus olhos.

E ele já tinha partido.

- Aquilo não foi um adeus! – eu gritei a plenos pulmões. Provavelmente ele não ouviria, mas eu tinha esperanças.

E eu acho que ele ouviu, porque o vento soprou mais forte naquela hora, e eu tenho certeza que ouvi sua risada descontraída que foi trazida por ele.

--

_... Mas com certeza eu acredito nisso porque ela me traz grandes lembranças dele. Principalmente aquela determinação admirável que ele sempre teve desde pequeno._

_Eu me orgulho de ter crescido ao lado de alguém como Edo e de poder amá-lo tanto assim. Quando eu disse que o esperaria não importava o tempo que ele demorasse eu falei mais do que sério._

_Eu passei por um sonho, que muitas vezes pareceu um pesadelo..._

_Os beijos, as juras de amor, a admiração, a amizade, os abraços, os risos, as lágrimas, os sorrisos, as provações, os problemas, as brigas... Tudo isso foi o que eu vivi com Edward durante dezesseis anos. Dezesseis anos de um amor reprimido, mas admitido, aceito e aproveitado._

_... Esse sonho, que oscilava entre bom, ruim e completamente horrível, no final, não foi nem pesadelo, nem sonho. Foi vida._

_E eu ainda te espero, Edward. Afinal, não faz muito tempo que você partiu._

_--_

**Acabou tão rapidinho... E foi curta essa fic. Mas eu tenho que agradecer a todos que leram, gostaram ou não. Muito obrigada meeesmo *-* **

**Se algum dia eu reunir quantidade o suficiente de criatividade, eu faço uma continuação... Leriam? :D**


End file.
